Une orpheline,un criminel
by Nysterique
Summary: Fanfiction Salut Les Geeks (PatronX Quelqu'un) Vous avez déjà vu le patron se liée d'amitié avec une inconnue?Oui,une personne qui serait son double,son agent,son 'assistant de meurtre.' Venez donc découvrir quelques crimes,et des parties de jambes en l'aires ;-)


**Une orpheline,un criminel**

(Disclaimer : Le personnage du Patron ne m'appartient pas,ceci est la propriété de Mathieu Sommet,tout ca tout ca.)

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

22h, j'entrais alors dans une petite supérette à la devanture sale,la seule qui était encore ouverte à cette larme au coin de l'œil...

 **[Aujourd'hui je venais de perdre mes seule source qui me maintenait en vie et à avancer dans mes é le faisais pour eux,oubliant ainsi tout mes tracas quotidiens...Ils avaient eu un putain d'accident de voiture en rentrant d'une fête, plutôt arrosé suis maintenant orpheline et fille unique, seule dans ce douloureux passage.]**

Je salua brièvement la caissière qui tombait peu à peu dans les bras de Morphé dirigeant vers le rayons d'alcool,je savais que je n'étais pas seule quand j'entendis des petits grognements venir d'un rayon d'à côté.

« -Putain, ils en font plus en grande taille ! Connards! »

La voix rauque m'intriguant,je contournais calmement le rayon,une bouteille de vodka forte à la main.

Je me retrouvais en face d'un homme approchant les 1m80,habillé en noir de la tête aux pieds,en passant par des lunettes de traits assez marqués révélaient une virilité avait un genou au sol,observant de près quelques boîtes posées sur une étagère.

Dans sa main,une de ces boîtes : ' _Préservatifs XXL Goût Banane_ '

Je posais alors instinctivement mon regard vers son entre-jambe,recouvert d'un jean noir,imaginant la bête qu'il pouvait contenir..A peine eu-je le temps de sortir de mes pensées qu'il se leva et se retrouvait devant moi,un sourire malsain scotché aux lèvres.

« -Tu veux la voir de plus près fillette ? »

Je ne répondis rien à ce genre de provocation,j'avais déjà assez de problèmes et d'ennuis comme ça.J'allais donc à la caisse,la femme âgée d'une quarentaine d'années me regarda fixement malgré ses yeux qui se faisaient lourds.

« -Mh..Carte d'identité Mademoiselle ? »

De nos jours,il est facile de mentir sur son âge,je sortis donc une fausse pièce me viellissant de quelques années.

La caissière partie un instant,me laissant seule. Je décida alors de feuilleter des magazines. Malheureusement, n'égalant que les 1m58,j'ai dû me mettre sur la pointe des pieds,faisant levé mon t-shirt déjà trop court jusqu'à mon -ci laissant apparentes,les cicatrices que j'avais gagnées à cause de mon père,de pétasses et de connards.

Avant que la quarentenaire arrive,je sentis une main me frôler le dos.

« -On noit ses problèmes dans l'alcool gamine ? C'est pas la meilleure solution.. »

Je repoussais donc cette main en bousculant l'homme en noir.

Après avoir récupéré mon breuvage qui me fit oublier le fardeau que je porte,je rentrais alors chez moi,posant ma main sur mon dos,à l'endroit de mes cicatrices..

#

Quand j'entrais dans mon lycée,la gueule de bois après la cuite que je m'était prise la veille,je voyais déjà les regards accusateurs et dégoûtés que me lançaient les élèves.

 **[Comme tout les autres jour,personne ne m'adressait la parole,à part ma meilleure amie...]**

« Hey ! Nao' ! »

Le son de sa voix resonnait dans mes oreilles.J'avais vraiment pas envie de lui parler aujourd'hui..

« -Salut Tatiana..

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu t'es encore bourré la gueule hier soir ? »

A vrai dire,cela faisait quelque temps déjà que je commençais à traîner dans les bars..Ca devenait même trop fréquant et Tatiana s'inquiétait pour moi.

« -Tu sais..Je penses que tu devrais essayer de te calmer sur l'alcool..Y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui circules sur toi dans le lycée et ça m'attriste de te voir comme ca..Si t'as des problèmes tu peux me les dires tu sais..C'est pas une bonne solution de noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool...

Hey,tu m'écoutes ? »

Je m'étais arrêter sur sa dernière phrase qui avait attiré mon attention : ' _C'est pas_ _une bonne solution de noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool..'_ » J'étais sur d'avoir entendu une phrase semblable.J'avais le regard dans le vide,réflé pensées fusaient dans ma tê 'a qu'une main passe devant mes yeux,me ramenant à la réalité.

«-Tu penses à quoi ? » ,me questionna Tatiana

-A..Un mec qui m'a draguer vite fait hier soir.. »

Tatiana haussa un sourcil,m'entrainant sur un banc

« -Bon,faut que j'te dise quelque chose : Ya une photo de toi qui circule dans le bahu..

-Et ?

-Une photo de toi bourrée..Sur une table...

-Bah tout le monde a déjà été bourré non ?

-Attrapant des billets tendu par la foule.. »

Le silence cassa l'ambiance,déjà assez génante comme ça.

« -Je ne me suis pas prostituée.

-J'ai pas dis ça..Mais tout le monde le crois au lycée..

-Parce que la photo circule ?!

-Mh..Oui..Et j'aimerais bien qu'on se voient maintenant,que en dehors du lycée..Parce que tu vois,après ça déteint sur moi..

J'était bouche-bé meilleur amie qui ne voulais plus me voir,la photo qui circulais dans le bahus,et tout le monde qui pensais que j'était une pute..

Après avoir dit sa phrase,Tatiana se leva pour elle était assez éloignée,je n'ai pu crier qu'une phrase :

« Mes parents sont morts Tatiana.. »

Avant qu'elle puisse se retourner,j'était déjà partie.

#

Le soir même,encore une fois,j'étais partie dans un bar que j'avais repérer il y a déjà quelque temps,mais sans avoir le temps d'y aller vraiment.

La musique était entraînante,une sorte de techno le monde souriait,surment la moitier de bourrés,ou shooté à la coke.

 **[La fumée des cigarettes et d'autre substances que je ne preferais pas savoir m'empechais d'avoir une vision complete sur la salle,assez stressant,mais amusant.]**

Je pris place calmement sur un siège du bar,évitant les mecs bourrés tombant sur le serveur était plutôt sympa,assez n'avait pas encore capté que je n'avais pas la majorité.Tant mieux.

Au bout de mon 2 eme verre de vodka,n'ayant que la vision qui commencais a faire des vagues,je demandais au serveur un 3eme verre.

« -Je crois que t'es assez bourré comme ca ! En plus t'a quel âge? 15 ans ?

-J'ai 17 ans connard.. »

A peine j'avais eu le temps de prononcer ma phrase qu'il partit a l'autre bout du comptoir,me ramenant par la suite un verre remplis a ras bord d'une substence qui rien qu'a l'odeur,semblait être fortement il posa le verre sur le bar,il me fit un signe verre un nuage de fumé,m'empechant d'observer ce qu'il pointait.

J'attendais donc que le nuage s'en aille petit à petit grace a la ventilation de la salle,buvant goulûment le je l'avais fini,je reposais avec maladresse le verre vide sur le bois vernis,plissant les yeux,essayant de distinguer la silhouette floue qui était avant cachée par de la fumée épaisse.

Puis,je vis un homme étrangement familier,ses lunettes noires et son costume lui donnait un air plutôt sourire derangeant se haussa sur ses lèvre,quand je me rappelait de ma première rencontre avec lui.

 **[Ses propos vulgaire,ses preservatifs,sa main dans mon dos...Sa main dans mon dos.]**

Un frisson me parcoura soudainement,plongeant mes yeux dilatés par l'alcool dans ses lunettes noires.

Il ne me repondit qu'en faisant un rictus ?Je n'en avais aucune idée.J'ai donc eu la merveilleuse idée de lui repondre par un doigt d'honneur,la seul chose que j'arrivai encore a faire vu l'état que m'avais mis la dernière boisson que j'avais avalé.L'homme en noir se leva alors.

 **[Je le savais pourtant,ce n'était pas la meilleur idée.]**

Mes yeux globuleux le fixait pendant qu'il se deplacait dans la salle.

 **[J'aurais du partir dès que je l'avais vu.]**

Malgré les fumée epaisse,il était parfaitement visible.

 **[Il me faisais pourtant un drôle d'effet..]**

Je le regardais,sans expression,s'avancer de plus en plus.

 **[Et mes muscles refusaient de bouger.]**

Arriver devant moi,il me regarda pendant quelques secondes qui me semblais interminables.

 **[Je me doutais déjà de ce qu'il allait faire.]**

Il m'envoya alors son poing droit dans ma tête tombais alors de ma chaise,inconsciente.

 **[Je le savais que noyer ses problème dans l'alcool n'était pas la meilleur solution.]**

« -Noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool n'est pas la meilleure solution.. »

#


End file.
